Season 4 finale
by AmyylovesDelena
Summary: Delena Drabble: Taking place during the finale of the 4th season, the cure has been destroyed and Damon has run off into the wild devastated that Elena will never be free from the sire bond and will never truly love him. Little does he know, the cure that was destroyed was a decoy and Elena has taken the real cure freeing her from the tortures of the sire bond and from vampirism.


Elena drank the cure. It tasted so wonderfully delicious against her delicate skin. Warm, thick, fulfilling. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the warm liquid turned into an acidic chemical which she longed to get out of her system. Her whole world felt like it was plummeting on top of her. She clutched onto the sofa and fell down onto one knee gasping for air

"ELENA!" Bonnie screamed and ran over to her side, "God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Elena exclaimed out of breath looking at the world around her.

Bonnie helped her onto the sofa. "God, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Elena smiled as she regained her breath, "It worked Bonnie, it worked! I'm… I'm human again!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face so bright and beautiful that even the worst of people would turn good and repent for their sins.

"I don't have to feed anymore. I can live a normal life, be happy, grow old, die the way I was supposed to, Best of all I'm free" She looked up at Bonnie, "Bonnie, _I'm no longer sired to Damon anymore_. There are no more complications. We can be happy like we were before we knew about any of this!" Elena jumped out of the sofa, "I need to see him Bonnie, where is he?" she asked eagerly.

"I… I have no idea," she said looking around the Salvatore mansion, "Perhaps he went out for a drink?" she shrugged.

"I'm going to go look for him!" Elena headed towards the door, "Thank you Bonnie," She looked back and smiled "… if it weren't for you, I could never be human again," she said as she went over and gently hugged Bonnie.

"I'm always here for you Elena." Bonnie hugged her back and then playfully pushed her away. "Now go! You have a man waiting for you to come and sweep him off his feet" she chuckled.

Elena smiled once again and rushed on out of the door. She looked around the Salvatore house and all around Mystic Falls, but she was yet to find Damon. _Where could he be?_ She thought to herself. She took her phone out and called him several times, each time leading straight to voice mail. She let out a long sigh as she felt the first drop of rain trickle down her arm. It was almost midnight and Elena had been searching for Damon for the past two hours. She almost gave up, but then it hit her. She knew exactly where he was.

_**Wickery Bridge.**_

She disappeared into the darkness and headed straight to Wickery Bridge.

"DAMON! Damon, are you here?" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the rain began to fasten as she walked along the bridge.

"Lena?" Damon snuck up behind her, "What are you doing here?" he asked surprisingly.

"We found the cure Damon… I… I took it," she looked up at him and smiled, "I'm no longer sired to you Damon, I'm human"

Damon's heart began to pound fast. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't sired to him anymore. She was human again. She could have a family and grow old just like he had wanted her to this whole time. He looked right into her eyes and then down towards the ground and towards the bourbon that he has been drinking holding back his tears.

"But the cure was destroyed…" he whispered to her, still unable to believe that this was actually happening.

She took his bourbon and put it down beside them. Then, she held his face in her hands and looked at him with loving eyes, "Bonnie had it the whole time! The cure we gave to Klaus was a decoy Damon! I'm finally free, we can finally be together!" she assured him "It's our time Damon. You said I wouldn't love you once I became human, but I'm human now and I still feel exactly how I felt about you before when I was a vampire"

A tear dropped down his eyes as he looked up at her and his eyes met hers yet again. The rain began to pour down on top of them both in the darkness of the night as Elena wiped Damon's tears away and kissed him long and gently. "_I love you Damon, I love you_"

"I love you too Elena" he whispered into her ear as he embraced her in a hug that was long overdue and waited for, "I love you too."


End file.
